


Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

by bainel



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other characters only mentioned, Porn With Plot, Winter Solstice, there's sex happening underneath the christmas tree okay that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/pseuds/bainel
Summary: "Soft lips pressing feather-like kisses to her inner thigh caught her attention pulling her out of her thoughts, and looking down her eyes met a devilish grin and a lion-like mane of messy dark hair, which she realized her hand was still tangled into."A little fic I wrote for Winter Solstice.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Solstice ya filthy animals!  
> And a happy New Year!

The white lights blinking lazily above her head slowly came back into focus as she tried to regain control over her breath. Her mind, which over the course of the last who-knows-how-many minutes has been steadily turning into a puddle, was coming back to its solid form. She could feel her whole body humming pleasantly as she lay naked on the carpeted floor in the parlor underneath the Solstice Tree. Her eyes glazed over the branches above her head until they settled on an old ornament shining in the light of a hundred little fairy lights.

It was a simple red bauble they had put on a tree on Sabrina’s first Solstice with them at the Spellman’s house. She could still hear the deafening silence that had settled over the house that year. Solstice was supposed to be a joyful event, spent with one’s family, and yet… With Edward and Diana dead, Sabrina under their care, the crushing guilt on top of her shoulders, the only thing she wanted that year was to run as far away from what was left of her family as her legs would carry her. But Hilda had reminded her that since Edward was gone, Sabrina’s well-being and future was up to them.

One look at the sleeping babe and the realization had dawned on her. There wouldn’t be any more running away. No more traveling across Europe without any care in the world. She had to make sacrifices in order to make sure the poor little thing would follow the path her late father had chosen for her.

She looked at the little ornament and thought how far they’ve come since that first Solstice. With the mess that that year has been, she was surprised they all had survived long enough to see the Winter Solstice at all. With the almost-apocalypse, overthrowing the Dark Lord, Lilith taking the crown, putting the end to the demon’s mutiny, dealing with Belphegor, dealing with Blackwood, showing the Princes of Hell exactly how much right they had to the throne, rebuilding their Church on top of everything else… It was a long year and she was more than happy to kiss it goodbye.

She was aware that there was still a lot of work to do but for once she dared to be a little bit optimistic. Sabrina was safe at last… Or at least, for a time being. Hilda was happy with doctor Dracula, Ambrose came back home safe and sound, and Lilith was… 

Soft lips pressing feather-like kisses to her inner thigh caught her attention pulling her out of her thoughts, and looking down her eyes met a devilish grin and a lion-like mane of messy dark hair, which she realized her hand was still tangled into. She tightened her grip, scratching delicately the other woman's scalp in the process, to bring the other woman up to the eye level. She observed as Lilith crawled on top of her body, with a mischievous glint in her pale blue eyes, covering her bare flesh like a warm soft blanket.

Seeing the complacent smirk blooming on Lilith’s lips she couldn’t do anything else but pull her down for a hungry kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together. She could taste herself on Lilith’s tongue and she moaned into her mouth which prompted Lilith’s hips to rock against hers. A warm hand found its way to the side of her neck, a thumb placed lightly on the pulse point. They were running short on oxygen when Zelda broke the kiss and moved to leave a trail of hot and wet kisses from Lilith’s jaw to her ear. She nibbled on the earlobe relishing the delicious sounds that were leaving Lilith’s throat.

“Again,” Zelda whispered into her ear, still out of breath.

When Lilith moved back to look at her once more, her eyes were dark, her pupils blown up with lust. Zelda couldn’t help but shudder at the intensity of her gaze. She untangled her fingers from the dark hair and cupped Lilith’s cheek, running her thumb back and forth on her bottom lip. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart missed a beat when Lilith closed her mouth around the finger, sucking on it with visible pleasure, not once breaking the eye contact. She let go of Zelda’s thumb with a wet ‘pop’ and moved the hand that was still on Zelda’s neck, slowly trailing her fingers down Zelda’s body, leaving goosebumps in the process. The soft pads of her fingers traveled from Zelda’s neck, down the swell of her breast, over her ribs to the soft stomach, to her hip bone and… Lilith’s fingers made contact with her still-sensitive clit. She threw her head back at the sensation; her eyes fell shut. The carpet scratched against her bare back as her body started to move on its own accord while Lilith was working a miracle with her talented fingers. Gasping, her eyes opened again, blinded momentarily by the fairy lights that were still blinking lazily above her head when she felt Lilith’s fingers slipping inside her.

How did they end up naked on the floor underneath the solstice tree in the parlor, she didn’t know, but if the dull pain in her left elbow and her back was anything to go by, she had a pretty good idea. One minute they were enjoying their eggnog on the couch and the next thing she knew their clothes were flying left and right, and they were rolling around like some hormone-ridden teenagers. She was glad the house was empty because otherwise, everyone would certainly hear her moans, whines, and whimpers.

The house was quiet save for their combined moans, the occasional crackling of the burning fire in the fireplace that was throwing an orange glow over the whole room, and the quiet sounds of an old house. The sky outside the room’s window was pitch black, the white coat of snow lying untouched on the windowsill… 

Hot breath on her exposed neck was her only warning before sharp teeth sunk into her skin. Lilith sucked on the delicate skin of her neck, Zelda was sure she was covered with bruises and lovebites all-over. Or at least Lilith surely was. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt Lilith’s fingers picking up a pace, curling inside her, hitting  _ just the right spot _ . Her mind went blank and all she could see was the damned tree above them with its white fairy lights, with its baubles shining happily at her from above.

She was running out of oxygen as her breath became ragged, her tense body covered with a sheen coat of sweat, with the pleasant weight of Lilith’s body on top of hers. Her brain turned into a puddle yet again when Lilith’s fingers pushed her over the edge once more. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Pleasure washing over her body like a warm shower. Blood was rushing in her ears.

“Was that satisfactory, my High Priestess?”

A hoarse voice and a kiss to her flushed cheek drew her attention as she came down from her high. Lilith moved so she wasn’t crushing Zelda with her weight anymore, but she still was close enough so Zelda wasn’t overcome with a loss of the familiar heat of her body next to her. She cupped Zelda’s cheek with her hand, locking her eyes with her. There was that smug smirk on Lilith’s lips again. Zelda rolled her eyes at the other woman as she stretched out on the hard floor like a cat. She felt content, she felt positively fucked. She knew she would wake up the next morning pleasantly sore all-over.

“It was… Passable.”

Her sight focused once more on the red bauble hanging on the tree. She looked at the ornament and thought how far they’ve come since that first Solstice. Sabrina was having the time of her life with her mortal friends at some party or another. Hilda was happy with Cerberus. Ambrose and Prudence came back home safe and sound from their little hunt. And Lilith… Lilith was right there, next to her, looking simply happy. It was rare to see her queen looking so relaxed and so content.

A bubbling sensation that dangerously resembled happiness bloomed in the pit of her stomach as she watched the reflection of the fairy lights in the eyes of the woman lying next to her. She thought back to that first Solstice. To the guilt, to the sadness, she had felt that night. To the talk she had had with Hilda. To the things they had to overcome over the years, to all the sacrifices she made for little Sabrina, for her whole family. And when she watched the happy twinkles in those pale blue eyes she thought to herself it, somehow, was worth it. And when she heard a low laugh escape Lilith’s mouth she thought to herself that she...

“I’ll give you ‘passable’,” said Lilith tangling her hand into red hair and bringing Zelda’s lips next to hers.


End file.
